gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
History of Telluris
This page covers events that have occurred since the start of reliably recorded history in 331 (i.e. the start of the game). For events taking place before 331, see Prehistory of Telluris. 331-335 Curiosity *Researchers in Qarimos have built grand new ship designs that can brave the vast oceans! No doubt the people of Guilder, who are merely building bigger and faster ships, will be interested in this technology. *The University of Severikand is founded in Ashenia. Though in its humble beginnings, it grants education in law, astronomy, mathematics, history and philosophy and begins working on further improvements to the Higher Education of Ashenia. Diplomacy *The Friendship Treaty of Barsa is signed between the countries of Celero and Bereginia, forming a military alliance. The ruling families exchange several of their children to be raised in the care of the other *The Union of the Northwest (UN) is declared between the Sulvan Primarchy, Bordeux, the Khalifate of Crima and the Kingdom of Ashenia. *The Silver Pact is born between the Sulvan Primarchy, Keldagrim and Razdis. *Prince Korath of Ashenia marries Princess Lyra Serendel of Lyradis. In exchange, Ashenian horsemasters come to Lyradis to train horses and horse trainers. Faith *A heresy begins to sprout in Kasumor with the formation of theories that the Lord of Fire is a lesser part of a greater whole. Military *Sidversa begins construction of a Great Wall around their borders as they ally with their neighbours in Qarimos ---- 336-340 Curiosity *The construction of the Great Observatory of Severikand has begun in Ashenia. *Celero begins construction of the Great Library. Diplomacy *An Alliance between Eyrecradia and Razdis is formed *High Guildmaster Loki Ethmorl of Hrathan and Tuor marries Princess Salline Toranath of Ashenia *Lyradis hosts the Grand Ball. All nations rulers are invited to partake in this event. *The Grand Conference is held. From it, the Grand Coalition is formed between Kasumor, Pryonia, Keldagrim, Calorum, Woodwind, Celero, Gunung and Guilder *A controversial marriage between Crown Princess Yasira of Celero and Ruffino of Guilder was held at the Grand Ball. Faith *Naomh Fionn goes to Toirneach Mountain and founds a new religion in Domhan Abhaile revering Father Mountain, Mother Ocean and Lord Sky as the Council of Elements *Genivana begins work on the Radurjic Codex, ending Seekers to all corners of Telluris to learn of their culture and history. ---- 341-345 Curiosity *The Naval Academy in the Jeweled Cities is founded, but it will take many years before it is fully developed Diplomacy *The technology thief was brought to Qarimos by Lyradisians to account for his crimes. This began the Alliance of the Mended Mast between Qarimos and Lyradis Faith *The religion of Ashmar, Lord of Prowess and Life is founded by Marius Earthguard in Kasumor. Military *Khan Dyamus 'Doomkhan' Ignato of Woodwind begins his conquest of Aloren. *Razdis assists Lyradis in the construction of Great Walls. *Keldagrim assists Kasumor in the conquest of Zargrim. Terror! *Bloodfire springs have erupted, killing many denizens of the Heartwaste and Eyrecradia. ---- 346-350 Curiosity *The organization of the Academy of Arts in Calorum is started. *In Gunung and Pryonia, people have found it better not to heat the new-found blue jellystone, as they’ve come to call it. When heated, they give up sparks that fly around uncontrollably! Due to their natural glow, people living close to the border have started using them as natural lighting. Diplomacy *Sympolemou joins the Grand Coalition as a Junior Member *The Dawn League is formed between Lyradis, Qarimos, Raaneka and Razdis *The first contact with the Salterri Imperium stirs trouble among some nations of Telluris as the Salterri Imperium have captured many Woodwind men, and what ships of Woodwind and Hrathan-Tuor did not sink in the open ocean, their own ships finished, with only few returning home *The first Raaneki Games the other rulers of Telluris have attended is hosted. Faith *The Cult of the Sky becomes an organized religion in Scla´ca. Military *Kasumor begins work on the Scrolls of Prowess, a brief overview of many of the fighting styles of Telluris. *Khan Dyamus 'Doomkhan' Ignato successfully conquers Aloren, thus forming the Ignato Empire. *Kasumor has succeeded in its conquest of Zargrim. The goblins appear to have invented a technological device called a hovercraft, which are platforms made of wood and leather, air-filled sacks, atop which is a simple wooden construction shaped like a horse upon which the rider sits astride. ---- 351-355 Curiosity *A new School of Medicine in Arissyeux, Bordeux is founded, but it has a long way to go before it is truly complete. *Tekorva develops the first Plate Armour for its Guard of the Aristocracy, the Bushi. *The beginnings of the Medical Academy for the use of Combat Drugs in Sympolemou is ordered by Duke Bloodfang. *The construction of the Academy of Research in Culture and Prowess in Kasumor has begun. *Lyra of Lyradis begins writing the Bestiary of Telluris. Diplomacy *The Sea Conference in Crima is held. All nations who control waters and coastlines are invited. An expected guest arrives; Lord Qiing of the Salterri *The Triumvirate is formed between the Ignato Empire, Genivana and Hrathan and Tuor *Ashenia completes the colonization of Hazaria thus expanding the Kingdom of Ashenia *The Ryazen Bay Concordat is agreed upon at the Sea Conference by all nations in attendance and the 353 Treaty of Ryazen Bay between the Jewelled Cities and the Union of the Northwest is established *Lyradis joins the Grand Coalition, acting as an envoy for the Dawn League. *Varel Varinel of the Heartwaste marries Princess Zhela of Ashenia. *Gunung completes the colonization of Mictlanpa, the polar region north of them. It is amazing how a race born of lava would choose to dwell in such a cold place alongside the native Inuit *Eyrecradia completes the colonization of the as of yet unnamed region below Kasumor. The Kasumori have not taken this well. *Having discovered its underground counterpart some years ago, Tekorva and Yorukuni join to form Sanctuary. *Pryonia finishes establishing colonies in Galie-Noiret, the region under Pryonia. Fortunately, the natives of Galie-Noiret also worship the Lord of Fire. In addition, they appear to have a natural Empathy with all living things, and can get a feeling of emotions, which they call mind songs. Faith *Construction of the Mausoleum in Calorum has been completed. *The Grand Temple in Calafiort, Domhan Abhaile, a place of worship for the new faith of the Council of Spirits is established Military *Khan Dyamus 'Doomkhan' Ignato of the Ignato Empire begins his conquest of Nyroth. *The Dwarves of Razdis begin construction of the Walls of Kalpraz. ---- 356-360 Diplomacy *Kyaralath is successfully colonized and now a part of the Kingdom of Ashenia. *Solus is successfully colonized and now a part of the Bordeusi Concordant. *Eyrecradia and Kasumor come to a peaceful resolution about the land beneath Kasumor itself. The agreement is the region is to be split between the two. *The Ignato Empire publicly denounces Crima for the many years of terrorism carried out in Celero. *The First World's Fair is held in Celero. Terror! *Many denizens of the Heartwaste flee in terror to allied nations and nations where other beings related to the fae reside *At the World's Fair the current Blazing Avatar is assassinated by Thamiel Curiosity *An excellent public schooling system is established throughout Crima. *The Great Library of Celero's construction is complete. It is a large, very impressive marble structure. *Ashenia finishes inventing the Printing Press. *Crops in Lyradis have never been more plentiful. Faith *Gunung scholars study the sword that was used in the murder of the Blazing Avatar! They discover that it’s made of an alloy of adamantine and mithril, engraved with crude, ancient runes. The sword bears a strange glow, though it is unknown if that is due to its actions or its origins Military *The Doomkhan successfully adds another nation to the Ignato Empire by taking Nyroth by force. *Guilder establishes the forward port between Maos and Selyra named Fiassa's Fast in honour of a crazed sailor. *The Great Tellurian War begins on two fronts, involving three major alliances; the Grand Coalition, the Union of the Northwest and the Nightmare Bond. ---- 361-365 Curiosity *Celero has finally mastered the Art of Griffon Riding *Mithril is found in the deepest reaches of Razdis. Diplomacy *Sanctuary ultimately decides to stay neutral in the war, abandoning the Nightmare Bond in favour of their older and geographically closer allies. This betrayal may have cost the Nightmare Bond the war. *Razdis has completed its colonization of Elbaraz, the region beneath Guilder. Guilder has demanded tribute in return for this act. Razdis and Guilder came to an agreement concerning this. *The Bordeusi Concordant expands once again as Cassia is fully colonized. *Lyradis completes its colonization of Selyra, forming the Kingdom of Serendel. Faith *Scla’ca shamans have converted people in Tar to the Cult of the Sky *The religion Kelarthianism is formed in Lacertia. *The Seekers of Genivana have completed the Radurjic Codex *Chief Inquisitor Paco Çimar Guzman sheds some light onto the Blazing Avatar's murderer, Thamiel. It is revealed that he was connected to Umajin of Crima and a part of a Lord of Fire heresy, the Order of Fire. *The religion of Yphine, Goddess of the Frost becomes an organized religion in Sycia. Military *High Chieftain Umajin and many of his heirs fall in battle on the long beaches of Celero. His lands are inherited by relatives in Bordeux, and thus his lands become lorded over by the Lord of Bordeux. *War is declared on the Grand Coalition by the Union of the Northwest and the Nightmare Bond. The Great Tellurian War rages, neither side gaining an advantage against the other. *Duke Bloodfang's two children, Queek and Krick Van Troven were brutally murdered by the Assassins of Hrathan and Tuor in a failed attempt on Duke Bloodfang's life. ---- 366-370 Curiosity *The Great Observatory in Severikand, Ashenia is completed. *Wine flows freely in Raaneka! Diplomacy *Wenyavuk makes first contact with the rest of Telluris. *A peace treaty between the Union of the Northwest and the Grand Coalition is formed. *The Last Visitation is held in Guilder, a service mourning losses in the Great Tellurian War. *Ironfang overthrows his insane father Duke Bloodfang, taking the throne for himself. *Guilder expands across the sea to its East, settling the colonies of Maos and Rannara. *As the Eyrecradian leadership weakens, the Hurosha Empire takes the entirety of the unnamed region they had been sharing with Eyrecradia and names it Shikurai. *Gunung has completed colonising Tletica. *Alydaxis finishes colonizing Glirfrey. *Scla’ca finishes colonizing Arix'la. Faith *The Council of Truth is founded in Calorum, a new Holy Order of the Lord of Fire faith only for the Divinorum Bloodline based around Columbei's teachings. *Glazfell has formed a Holy Order of Yphine, the Knights of Hoarfrost. Military *The Grand Coalition continues its war with the Nightmare Bond, deciding to focus a portion of its armies on Sympolemou for the time being *The Salterri Imperium has declared war on their northern neighbours! The cause is baseless attack by forces from the north! Soldiers march towards Hrathan-Tuor, unaware of the nearby region Grizzland, recently colonized by the Grmanhil orcs ---- 371-375 Curiosity *A Guilderene mapping investigation uncovers the terrors of Maos Colony, a group of fearsome beasts that are being called "Dinosaurs." *The new capital of Scla'ca is completed *Razdis reveals the existence of the Deepflame, a crystal that steals the life of all who touch it and releases it in an explosion Diplomacy *With the addition of Sulvan's Primarchy to Razdis, Mormaer Razkai is now Mormaer and Primarch both, ruler of all Sulvan-descended dwarves *Elder Yuuhi, Mormaer Razkai and Eyrecradian diplomats have discussed a change of Eyrecradia's leadership in writing, and Sanctuary has ceded the underground lands to the Razdissi, the nearest cousins of the Eyrecradian elves *The lands under Calorum, Gwrîstîn have become a part of the Hurosha Empire. *The Kingdom of Serendel has completed its colonization of Borlmyn. The natives appear to be some sort of half-fish, half-human hybrid nobody in Telluris has seen before Faith *The Summit on the Summit, an interfaith symposium is held in Sycia. Military *Hrathan and Tuor develop a new military tactic, the Hrathanesse Phalanx. *Ashenia has successfully struck down the opposition led by Hartigan Biûrkahâd, and has conquered the lands now known as Angan Anvale. Allegedly, Hazael III has been found *The Salterri Imperium suffers a crushing defeat on the Tuor coast! All of the Salterri Imperium's land army was routed with only minor losses from PAIN . The Deepdart arrow shot by a Razdissi archer slew hundreds, if not thousands of men alone, though Razdis lost many civilians in the process of making the arrow *In Cassia, the Salterri Imperium has won a narrow victory, but at the cost of a small portion of their army. Though the fighting was intense, it was spread out, and the allied forces of the Bordeux Concordat and the Ignato Empire have suffered no losses Terror *An earthquake wracks the lands of Celero and Bereginia, causing heavy damage to the Grand Coalition's port and causing many Bereginians to flee. *People continue to die in Woodwind of the Telluris Whooping Cough. Alydaxian medicine men have come with a measure the can cure it in its early stages, helping prevent some deaths among the adult population. In children and the elderly, the disease progresses too fast for the medicine to be administered on time. ---- 376-380 Curiosity The lava channel construction in Gunung has finally been completed. Darkstar Iron was discovered in Aimplach! A pitch black metal that, when met with friction, causes it to emit a disturbing moaning screech. Upon further agitation, it bursts into dark purple fire Fruit yields in the Jewelled Cities have exploded in recent years, resulting in plenty more fruit to share around The construction of the Raaneki Stadium is complete, just in time for the Third Games Diplomacy *The lands of Domhan Abhaile and Grmahil are claimed by the royal family of Lyradis, thus greatly expanding the Serendel Empire *The lands just West of Grmanhil are now under Triumvirate control. They have been dubbed the Grizzland Province *The construction of the Jewelled Cities port, Emerald City, on the Woodwind coast, is completed. *The Third Raaneki Games are held in Raaneka, despite recent wars. *Glazfell finishes colonizing vast expanses of land, adding the nations Estglaz, Frosskov and Skarval to their Empire. *Bordeusi colonies are established in the nations Valterre and Errelosse, bringing them into the Bordeusi Concordant. Faith *The Empress Syana Ignato of the Ignato Empire, under the guidance of her Uncles, now Mashahidi of Radurja, along with the plans left by her late father establishes a Radurjan Holy Order in Aloren, the Taratibu wa Yrrmindel Military *While no wars are being outright fought, the Salterri have blockaded Cassia. Trade to and from Cassia is blocked by sea. *Someone in Hrathan-Tuor appears to be systematically assassinating assassins. *Rumours spread that Sanctuary has created a bloodfire-powered cannon based on Pryonic designs. Terror *Razdissi infected by pusdeath that have come into contact are largely rid of the black spots… in return, their blood appears to have crystallized *Hartigan Biûrkahâd has been questioned about the origin of the pusdeath and he laughed it off at first, speaking in naught but tongues. When somnorum was used, he became more docile and spoke more understandably, revealing the origins of the disease came from further west and was gotten by starving people eating infected rats *The kobolds of the Tunneldom underneath Aloren have released their 1000 captives. They seem a bit pale and crooked, probably from being underground in cramped tunnels for so long *In Genivana rumour has it that Paco Çimar Guzman has purchased an Ashenian ballroom dress *A crack in the earth between Sycia and the Glazfell has appeared, large enough to fit a pegasus in and running the length of an average Raaneki Games footrace. Sycia isn't going to separate from the mainland, is it?! Conspiracy theorists immediately converse ---- 381-385 Curiosity *Construction of the Academy of Arts in Calorum is finished *The Alydaxians have discovered ways to further tame and ride their Kralax Diplomacy *The Second Grand Ball is held in the newly built senate building in the Ignato Empire. This event is the first time said building had been used and also coincided with the Nyrothian Great Weaving Competition Faith *A Radurjic Holy Order is formed. Taratibu wa Mwalimu, an Order dedicated to Mwalimu a local Genivanan goddess of the Forest. Military *A network of spies and informants connected to the Assassin Guild based in the Triumvirate is established. With the information collected from all over Telluris, political atmospheres and military actions might be better monitored and this information passed on to the Assassins for use where seen fit. Terror *The new Blazing Avatar's discovery has been forced through a ritual at the Second Grand Ball. The resulting explosion from higher powers killed and permenantly marred many, including some who belonged to royal families. Many hope the discovery of the new Blazing Avatar will help prevent a Fiery War. *Keldagrim has fallen into disarray. What has happened to the royal family? What has thrown this kingdom into chaos? Nevertheless, the goblins appear to be taking advantage of it!. ---- 386-390 Curiosity *It seems the builders and directors responsible for the construction the Senate building in the Ignato Empire have organized small trade schools oriented around construction and architecture. *With the opening of the Arctic Institute in Wenyavuk, the Nan'uk begin an expedition north to explore the North Pole and beyond. *After many years of tinkering with their tar and oil, AQUA has discovered a way to reliably produce high quality pitch. *The Sympol have been hard at work in their medical academies for many years. Their most recent innovation appears to be some kind of prosthetic limbs. *After many years of sitting on eggs, the Sympol have unlocked the secret to successfully breeding Scarnakan. This is fortunate news for the Sympol, as it would seem the iron mines are no longer producing enough iron for export. *The Celerese Hanging Gardens of Basia have been completed with assistance from the Sycians. *Mercenaries in Bereginia continue to grow plentiful, now available for hire by nations outside the Kingdom of Celero. Diplomacy *The Jewelled Cities hosts a party in honour of its 50th Anniversary. *Fera (Halja) and the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia have signed the treaty ‘Uvrazhen Kostevnik’, thus entering an alliance *A large number of nations sign the Pax Varinel, agreeing to leave the wartorn Heartwaste in peace *In this time of peace and contentment, the Hurosha Empire celebrates its unification into a great kingdom! *Lyradis and the other regions under its control come together to form the Great Kingdom of Serendel. Much celebration is to be had! *Kokuei has been victorious in the Battle of Wits! She has bestowed the lands of Yorukuni upon her niece Valineth Varinel, the Queen of the Heartwaste, and she herself has pledged her allegiance to the Hurosha Empire, inducting Tekorva as a new part of the Empire. *Keldagrim has been claimed in name of Princess Helga Grimhammer, by the might of the Hurosha Empire! Keldagrim is now part of the Hurosha Empire, but how will they resolve the ancient disputes between the dwarves and the goblins? *The lands of the nation of Scla’ca and all they had now fall under the same banner as their brethren of Alydaxis! Hail the lizardfolk nation! *The Glazfelli Hegemony has acquired Drugaud! Formerly known as the GLWIH, or Region 52. Military *A new training program of 'Civilizing Agents' is formed in the Guilderene Expanse. *A motley group of Fellows in Raaneka have begun work investigating, adventuring and even some sabotage and appear to be rather good at it. *Celero has been working hard at aerial maneuvers, and if rumour is to be believed is currently by far the best at aerial combat. *In Calorum, the Solar descendants have been trained to help in religious conflicts, by spreading the Faith. Terror! *The sun appears to have become approximately 20% bigger, but not cooler. Indeed, it appears light is now able to reach even Ayava *The summers have been getting hotter, springs dryer, autumns stormier and winter is barely known in recent years on the central continent. Famine plagues the land as many of the crops wither and die. Animals, wild and domesticated, are hit just as hard as the sapient races *While it doesn’t feel more than a hot summer’s day among hot summer’s days on any day of the year, any true ice and tears of Yphine brought to the central continent melts under exposure of the sunlight *The militants throughout the continent unfurl their banners... They proclaim themselves allies to the humble people of Telluris and the divine justice that guides their fate. Ordinary men, women and children join their camps, many of lowborn status. ---- 391-395 Curiosity *The Haljan Medical Academy Throthjans Hailjan has been fully established in Halja. *Niskans have completed the Vodoprovod, a system of aqueducts that will guarantee the supply of fresh water for all Niskovian towns. *Originally a small group of people responsible for the practical implementation of Niskovia's aqueduct system, these 'engineers' as they are now known have grown in number. Highly educated in practical applications of theory, they are primarily utilised in making ambitious projects work. *As the King's great project nears completion, he is proud to announce that Jarrland is now one of the most literate societies in the world. If other heads of state, mercantile guilds, or even illiterate artists have need of persons to draft, scribe, copy or notarise important documents, they will find no shortage of young Jarr scriveners eager and willing to take up the task. *The Razdissi in Andbar have begun harvesting the mushrooms of Andbar's Forest in earnest, finding the Andbar Mushrooms to be particularly plentiful and tasty. *Many of the people of the Academy of Culture and Prowess in the Hurosha Empire are fascinated with the culture, faith and technology of everyone, in particular those of the past. They call themselves Archaeologists. *The Great Canal of Grmanhil has been completed. Unfortunately, it doesn't lead from sea to sea yet. Diplomacy *The Moonshroud Festival is held in the lands in the South. *The Fourth Raaneki Games is held in the year of 392 *The Ignato Empire, Hrathan and Tuor and Genivana band together to form something new in Telluris. They now call themselves the Triumvirate. *Felitora has been claimed by High Priestess Fabula! The Sycians and Felitorans rejoice! Within two days, a theater is built in the Felitoran capital with a Tarcbjorn double-play called Journey Into The Depths and the Northernmost Cold. Curiously, it does not end with a banana farm. Faith *The priests of Calorum pray to the Lord to show His true intentions and help to save His people from the heat of the sun. It would seem the Lord of Fire has heard them! *Though the Haljans had been following Laiks Riqis since before they could remember, only now has it become a Recognized Church of Telluris. *High Speaker Nathanias Ethmorl receives a vision, revealing that within the Spirit realm, the deceased Loki Ethmorl has tracked down the Moon and Star spirits long worshiped by the Hrathanesse, and used Radurja to bind them to him, forming the gestalt guardian of Hrathan-Tuor, the Triumvirate, and Radurja known as Lunakellai. After the vision, a holy order, the Tarabitu was Lunakellai, is founded with him as it's patron spirit. Military *Cassia, or Shengdi, has been surrendered by Bordeux. All the Allied Bordeusi Forces attempt to retreat safely, leaving the Holy Lands of the Dead in Salterri hands Terror *The Na'nuk of Wenyavuk have disappeared without a trace! *The horrific plague the Tellurians have dubbed Pusdeath has been entirely wiped out! Apparently... *Heaven’s Blade has been blasted through! The firebursts, chased now to an origin of one of the peaks of the Blazing Mountain, soar through the giant holed standing stones of Calorum into the mountain—once every few weeks at first during summer, with increasing rapidity as the sun enlarged, until it recently spewed fire thrice daily. The firebursts strike into the heart of Cassia, shaking the land and setting it ablaze. *Mere weeks after the Salterri and their allies have retreated from Cassia with haste reports come in from Solus and the Jeweled Cities’ sailors that in the broken land thousands of soldiers are amassing *In Sulvan's Fury, the ground is cracking open! The militants who have moved in have carved runes and planted spears with banners throughout the land in a circle with a point running towards the newly birthed volcano, which has begun to erupt violently! It spews its fire and rock across Sulvan's Fury, Bordeux and Ashenia as the rumblings of a monster can be heard coming from below through the cracks *In Gunung, volcanic activity has never been higher! Lava flows are constant and threaten cities and the southern border! *A UFO has crashed in Crima, looking suspiciously much like a hovercraft *Sycia has been extra cold this year. The palace feels especially chilled for some reason *The Blazing Temple's mountaintop can be seen continually lit from its border countries, and in Lyradis and Guilder it has been found that the rock and stone beside the roads toward the mountain have been carved with runes ---- 396-400 Curiosity * The Jarrs have significantly improved their dye production. * In Grmanhil, Serendel the people have begun making the white sands of the Pale Sand Shores into glass. * After many years of work farming the lands of Pryonia, their farmers have gained the expertise needed to successfully farm grain. * Bordeusi scientists have no idea what the purpose is of the strange flying object, but they believe they might be able to reverse-engineer a land-based version of it if they would be put on such a project. * Ashenian investigators find out that the leak of the printing press to Jarrland did not take place from the Ashenian realm. The Qzare has received Lady Imasera and discussed the matter with her, assured her the Imperium will ‘take appropriate action with regards to Jarrland as result of this matter’. * In the study and recreation attempts of the model flying ship, students and researches at the Naval Academy of the Jeweled Cities have managed to create something which exhibits the unnatural ability to control the wind! This, combined with Zargrim’s Tanedhan feathers can create enough lift to create low-flying vessels, as long as someone is actively controlling the wind’s lift on the vessel. Diplomacy * Topiltzin the Lava King declares that from this day forth, Gunung and all its territories will be united as the Grand Kingdom of Gunung, or the Kingdom of the Burning Mountains. * King of Serendel, Lord Liam has laid claim to Wenyavuk as its new chieftain! The newest leaders of the others of the five clans seem to accept him. Word has come from the Sixth Tribe in the Heartwaste that Valineth Varinel defers to the judgement of the chieftains. Faith * Glamora instates the Order of Holy Knights of Fabula in honor of her mother in Sycia. Military * The Sympol at the Medical Academy have been working hard, and begun training Sympol of the Iron Cross who are currently unrivalled in the art of medicine. * The Ashenite Empire finally subdues the Lizardfolk of Lacertia, once again unifying it, this time under a grander banner! * The Huroshan Empire and its allies successfully quash the militant rebels of Tekorva so efficiently that those who gained dominance in Zargrim fled, never to be seen again. * The Guilderenes look to expand their borders once more, marching into Sahra'a with a small task force. In a battle of money-worshippers versus cannibals, all of the latter’s soldiers are slain. Terror * Rumours spread like wildfire throughout the Eastern Lands of united tribes led by Dragons. * The dead burst into flame as they roam the lands of... Well, it depends on who you ask, really. * The Mad Prince Kuramkesh was last seen near the Night's Gate at a ruined ancient fortress where he danced the night away with the headless corpse of Princess Encir, who he had allegedly murdered. * The militants, droughts, famines and volcanic activity have begun to recede. Could world peace be a real thing? Ah, who am I kidding! ---- 401-405 Curiosity * The strange Haljans of Fera discover an even stranger liquid which while interesting is really rather useless. They call it 'Vatn-Dauths'. * The Glazfelli Hegemony now offer a mineral known as 'Cavorite' thanks to explorers near the Great Ice Wall discover large veins of it. It is said that Cavorite can be made into an oil lighter than air. * The Western Grand Canal linking the two greatest seas of Telluris is completed in Grizzland. * The Tzaltecs of Tzalteclan discover a deep red liquid. Warm to the touch, Dragon's Blood is both extremely flammable and extremely long lasting. Burning with a deep red flame, it produces black, coppery smoke in its natural form. * Ancient technology long forgotten has been unearthed and refined by the Hurosha Empire. The art of Shintouite Crafting! * Silk worms have never been more numerous, nor have the weavers who diligently weave silk! Exports of silk in Nyroth are better than ever. * The race to develop airships has been won by the Kingdom of the Burning Mountain, who utilises blue fire for lift and sails for propulsion. Diplomacy * The Imperial Alydaxian Dominion is born! Those in Alydaxis, Glirfrey, Scla`ca and Arix`la raise their arms to celebrate their mighty Lizardfolk Kingdom. * The Centennial Celebration is hosted by the Kingdom of Serendel. The party is sobered somewhat by the public denouncement of the reformed church of the Lord of Fire. * A nation known as Palas Caercia rises in the South. Faith * The denizens of AQUA formalise their beliefs and name the new religion 'the Children of Kina'. Military * Thousands of allied troops descend upon the monster which crawled from the depths below Sulvan's Fury. The so called 'Balefrog' never stood a chance, though it wreaked devastation wherever it went. Some say it was not slain fast enough. * Jarrland now contains a large number of educated people skilled in reproducing and distributing information that foreign governments might rather were kept under wraps. Especially if it's true. * Tupelo Cornus of AQUA has been successfully assassinated by the Triumvirate for numerous crimes against... everyone. * It is said that the Triumvirate has the cleanest cities thanks to their army of Civil Engineers. Terror * Mount Shlyuz in Niskovia is rumbling, and people speak of spirits dancing within the mountain. * Tarcbjorn has died from a lung infection while travelling by ship from Sympolemou to Raaneka. He is survived by his third and fourth sons, his three daughters and his second wife. * Paco has become the new First Brother of the Blazing Temple, in absence of the Blazing Avatar, Greta Cardion Divinorum. His first orders of business were to calm what militants remained, assure proper funerals for those who died at the Blazing Temple, and attend the funeral of High Priestess Fabula of Sycia. * Zinael Toranath disappears without a trace from the start of spring until the end of autumn. He remembers little of it afterward, except that it was "very scary, but kind of exciting". A few months after his return, he elopes with a maid, briefly ---- 406-410 Curiosity * The scientists of the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia unveil their newest masterpiece; a wonderful new technology known as Clockwork * The Kingdom of Serendel finally attain mastery over a gas known as Abyssium. With these new techniques, containers can be made to sink or float upon water as desired * Miners of Razdis have struck go... Mithril! Mithril exports from Razdis have dramatically increased as a result * On the borders of Propinlonge a large quantity of Platinum is found by the Celerese * The Alydaxians have successfully expanded the Kralax breeding program and doubled their Kralax exports! * After twenty five years of work, the expansion of the Royal Council Palace is complete! It is no doubt one of the most impressive palaces of Telluris * Guilder’s investigations into the Domhan Staff cause it to fizzle in contact with the powders of alchemical components, but no strong effects are produced * Bordeux finds itself having trouble creating silver weapons. Perhaps research is first needed to create them? * Bordeux investigates the UFO that crashed in Crima, trying to replicate it and its results. They manage to build something that looks similar, but key elements seem to be missing Diplomacy * In the summer of 407, on the six longest days of the year, the Fifth Raaneki Games were held in Raaneka * The King of Ashenia orders the Ashenian borders closed to any nation not of the west. That is, unless they procure the proper permits... * The World's Fair of 408 is held in Celero * The Jarrs have finalised their colonisation of Vennland Military * A new set of tactics known as 'Way of the Striking Serpent' is developed by Bordeux; tactics which give Bordeusi troops an edge in forested areas * Guilder's might proves no match for those of Sah´raa. Guilder's conquest of Sah´raa is complete Terror * Glazfell investigators have found that many of the nightmares near the Wall are of the eternal winter, hordes of undead, or a recreation of the description of Fabula’s prophetic dreams years ago. he fiery dreams seem odd, especially since earlier reports of the Wall being strangely hot to have been either erroneous or temporary. One investigator tried to climb the Wall and died from a fall * The demon beast of Sulvan’s Fury has been defeated! More precise details as to how it was defeated have not yet been revealed by the governments of the Northwest. Thousands died in its ashy breath! * Rumours circulate that Xiu Hanyeo has ascended ---- 411-415 Curiosity * The Bordeusi uncover their newest technology; a way of grinding and cutting glass to create high quality lenses * New Oracles reliant on Osuro Mirc emerge in the Triumvirate. Realizing the power the osuoro had over the oracles the Empress made one final declaration, establishing an official training program for these osuro focused oracles and assigning them to positions of advisement to the important positions within the Triumvirate * With the spreading of the architects and civil engineers throughout the Triumvirate the Senate has seen to the approval of a new form of infrastructure to better see to the needs of the people and especially the growing cities * The Glazfelli discovers the Wall goes far around and perhaps up unto the mountains in the distance beyond the lands they have discovered. The investigators have not yet returned, but they have sent back a sealed message carried by a snow fox with broad paws and grasping claws—which enable it to scale the wall * Niskovians have discovered the spirits dancing in the mountains. When approached, they vanished, but what was in their midst was left behind: the unconscious body of a middle-aged human woman with glowing golden skin Diplomacy * The Priory of Ascension have finished colonising Bor-Teir, regrettably losing some troops to desertion in the process. * The Sovereign Principality of Niskovia establishes footholds in both Karintiya and Valeriya after successfully encouraging the locals to join their nation. * Celero r90 * Crima and Solus peacefully split from the Bordeusi Concordant politically, however remain vassal states of Bordeux * Jarrland hosts a ceremony of a pair of prestigeous weddings among royalty to which many foreign powers attended * The Raaneki pledge allegiance to the Kingdom of Serendel, the vassalisation being sealed with the Marriage of Girard Serendel and princess Bhori Satato * The Ashenite Kingdom and the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia sign the Raykhenbakh Pact of 412, thus forming an alliance Military * Rumours of a new group known as the 'Unmarked' leak from Tzaltec lands... Not much is known of them beyond the name * The seemingly bloodthirsty Haljans of Halja claim Neo Scandza as their own with few deaths! Terror * A coup is staged at the Voskhozhdeniye Dance of 412 in the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia. With the help of those present, however, the would-be attackers were defeated ---- 416-420 Curiosity * News comes in from Grizzland. The hunters on the Shattered Shell Coast have begun to pursue a new industry and have begun quarrying the rocky coast and selling the good building stone locally to the cities of the Amber Wave. With permission from the Triumvirate and extra supplies and funds the quarrying work increases and Grizzland begins to produce large amounts of Stone available for export * The Celerese have devised a way to cause specially treated metals to more reliably stick to one another. These metals are known as magnets * Sulfur veins have been discovered in the Novorogh caves. Swiftly, apparatus to extract and refine the sulfur were set up * The Woman of Shlyuz in the Niskovian Steppe has been identified as a forty-year-old woman from the Central Northern continent. There are markings on her body consistent with those of Lord of Fire worshippers. She seems to be pregnant, and has little memory of who she is, uttering only ‘Azhmal Pakko’ when asked about her history Diplomacy * The Bordeusi Concordant extends an invitation to nobility to attend the Frost Moon Festival; a celebration of the smaller moon eclipsing the larger to awesome effect * The Priory of Ascension forms into a Great Kingdom, effectively breaking ties with the line of Xiu * The Hurosha Empire host a festival where all are equal for the duration * Guilder joins the Kingdom of Serendel as a vassal, declaring thus at the Frost Moon Festival * It is said that the Salterri Imperium has finally become a true Empire once more * The beings of Tempestia pledge themselves to the Crown of Jarrow Faith * The Blade Scholars of Kasumor are formalized under the name of 'Ittou Gakusha' as a religious order of Ashmar. They cry, 'May Prowess light our way!' * Rejoice! The faith of Radurja flourishes throughout the Painted Lands. From this day forward, Flickerhall in the city of Grand Delving will be home to the Taratibu wa Wangaza, the Order of the Illuminators, who will lend beauty to the truth of our most important Final Chronicles. May they remain a potent reminder of the faith of the Painted Lands * The Great Temple known as 'Msikiti wa Asili Mkuu' of the Radurjic Faith is fully established * Several priests of Calorum make the long trek across to the far side of the known world to the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia to request the Woman of Shlyuz return to Calorum in peace as she bears symbology of the Lord of Fire Military * Wayve devised a new militairy stategy, much to the delight of his mother, grandmother and grandfather. Marius declared that "his Prowess reminded him of his own". The tactic involves swarms of mantids attacking foes by quickly overwhelming them from the sky and is known as 'Ishuu no Senjutsu' * Topiltzin writes a military manual for his army called: "Dead from above, sailing the sky" for War Zeppelins. A noticeable example involves hiding them in clouds * The Akuul of Farridon are finally defeated by the Jarrlanders and forced to bend the knee to the Crown of Jarrow * Pavonia celebrates the successful conquest of Novorogh after mourning the small portion of Mularuhm Dwarven warriors died in the war Terror * Alydaxian attempts to destabilize Solus have failed. The inhabitants of Solus are greatly pleased with their overlords! ---- 421-425 Curiosity * The Domhan Staff, Columbo's research into alchemy, have all been boosted by the recent addition of Dragon's Blood to the mix. The mixture was highly stable, very powerful. Still, it was slow-burning, and went out far too quickly even so. What was needed was fire that would burn for a day, with the power of a pyre. The addition of Frontier's Goldfire unlocked this potential, accelerating the mix. It has created a powerful force, that of 'Steam Power' * The national standard curriculum of the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia finishes alongside the constructions of dotted schools throughout the nation * The people of the Feran Territories have concocted a way to create efficient machinery using nature and wind up clockwork as a power source. This is dubbed by outsiders as 'Simple Windup Clockwork Automata' and vastly decreases the necessary Haljans required to maintain outposts Diplomacy * * The Empire of Dawn is founded! The Vassals of Raaneka and Guilder, Wenyavuk and Domhan Abhaile join together with their leige to form an Empire that surround most of the Lyrian Ocean. A new capital is founded as the defacto captial, the region of Selyra, for the Kingdom of Serendel. Lyradis is the sitting capital for the interworkings of the empire, where the vassals and leadership meet. * After the first battle of Bor-Teire, in the year 422, Zhuang is taken into custody by a coalition force of 9,000 men from the Triumviral Provinces, whom Zhuang's troops refuse to fight, and taken to a trial held by the Shahidi Mkuu Shvedrishti for his alleged crimes of fratricide, conspiracy, and treason. * The Glazfell Hegemony succeed in convincing the natives of Haiwaste to join their nation * Guilder establishes the Frontier Colony, otherwise known as Frontier Territory * Tzalteclan brings Amocuallan under its wing * The Crown of Jarrow successfully establishes colonies in Niemidaland * The Broken Enclave convinces the people of the Isles of Tepetl to join them * The Jeweled Cities expands once more as the Sea of Glass becomes part of AQUA Faith * The Blazing Temple of Calorum has been completed and opened for the new Blazing Avatar despite the old Blazing Temple's continued existence * Work on the construction of a vast network of Itou-Temples in all major cities of the Hurosha Empire have finally been completed * The Monastary and training academy for the Aeromancers of AQUA has been completed. It is said these 'Aeromancers' can control the wind itself! Military * The Shintouite Fort System of Nyroth finally stands strong. It is said it would take another cataclysm to breach it! * The Eyeguard slayers school of Razdis is complete! Here, Razdissi are trained to slay monsters and protect the innocent! * The Salterri Imperium, aided by the Crown of Jarrow and Palas Caercia clashes with the Priory of Ascension in Salteire! Although the Salterri and Jarrow forces manage to attain a tactical advantage while the Caercian horsemen encircle the Priory forces, Qzare Hanyeo appears to have forgotten about an old saying that he once told his son, before all this, before his change: "there are two powers in this world: that of the sword and that of the spirit, and when pitted against one another, the spirit will always win." The Priory forces, strengthened by conviction and purpose, manage to break away and slay many of their enemies' forces as they fly forth on silver wings * Waaaaaaaar! With King Khyne having newly taken the throne, a horde of Orcs has risen from the East! Sure that he would be quickly deposed if he allowed himself to look weak in this critical moment, the Boreal King calls upon the realm to muster its armies against this threat. The King brings his own three legions of Frosten men-at-arms, but all the Dukes draw upon their forces as well Terror! * Arrivals from explorers claiming to be from the Imperium have sparked numerous debates and small demonstrations throughout the lands. The factions desiring a return to the old ways of the ancient Imperium gain new strength as their numbrs of followers grow. The government tries to calm things down, but it seems beyond their control for the moment. The various leards of the Imperialist factions throughout the realm meet and appoint envoys to seek out more information. If a Qzare rules in the east, then there may yet be hope for a restored Imperium * Murder! A red sun rises over Jarrland, blood has been spilled this night! It's quiet outside the palace, but servants already mutter about a death in the royal family. The culprit is not yet known, but conspiracy theories have already began to pop up, pointing towards any who might have a grudge ---- 426-430 Curiosity * The Kobolds of K’Braashriix, in coming closer with the other provinces of the Triumvirate have begun to make available for trade their precious Wurmsxupp, or “Dragon Scales.” The wurmsxupp’ are a variety of not quite stone, not quite metal, and not quite mineral deposits in the shape of large scales, about the size of a human hand, found within the Tunnels of K’Braashriix. Kobold religion claims they are the scales of the G'sangfrau and G'fuhllos, the mother and father dragons of the Kobolds. * The Razdis dwarves have devised a way to form lenses made of Deepflame in the Bordeusi style. They must be handled with care! It is said that they can see what cannot otherwise cannot be seen. Rumours of so-called 'angle hounds' are obviously the work of diseased minds. * Nia Nai Nian has discovered an abundance of a tropical nut called cocoa. It is said when processed correctly, cocoa nuts make delicious drinks. * The People of the Isles have discovered a way to harvest more than twice the amount of Star Nectar they could before! Diplomacy * The Huroshans host Wayve's coronation as Emperor of Hurosha in anticipation of Nyllana's ascension to become the Avatar of Balance. At the same time, Relic weapons become imbued with power once more * Humperdink's first official action from the new capitol of Maos is to form the Guilderene Expanse, a Grand Kingdom consisting of Maos, Rannara, Sah'raa, and Frontier. * The AQUA council hosts First Annual Jeweled Cities Regatta and Naval Combat Exercises in the year 430 * In the south, a Great Kingdom arises known as the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea comprising of Jarrland, Vennland, Farridon and Tempestia. Faith * The Coronation of Wayve Earthguard amazes many of its guests with the death and rebirth of the former sovereign Nyllana as the Avatar of Ashmar, the Avatar of Balance! Goblins present at the event are quoted as saying, “I ain’t never seen Bori pull something like that!” * In order to maintain stability to the CotS, an order is founded to preserve ancient knowledge and provide comfort to followers in distress. They also make really great salad. Behold! The Preservers of the Sky; here to make record keeping and tasty salads a whole lot easier! Military * After being repelled by the Guilderenes the orcs of the mountains had sought to retreat and lick their wounds, however such time to recover was not given by the Tzalteclan forces who marched after the retreating invaders and crushed their broken army with a decisive blow! Despite the losses inflicted by the Orcs’ Ferocity the Tzaltec came through victorious and with the beginnings of a foothold in the orcs’ base region! * In Razdis, the Eyregard Slayers' School produces its first graduates. The Slayers were trained to slay monsters and protect the innocent Terror! * Several merchants from Hrathan-Tuor's guilds have died from poisoning. Investigation so far has yielded findings of lacertial milk in their intestines. ---- 431-435 Curiosity * The people of Vennland have found an abundance of delicious oysters and have begun offering them for export * After several years of study and refining ancient herbal treatments, a discovery is made by the people of Ri Chugang! The varying colors of the shedding trees have unique chemical properties. It seems that ingestion of the leaves and flowers of a shedding tree have wondrous properties. Red leaves can reduce fever, green flowers cure infections, and the small blue flower buds even provide relief from ED. After several more years of research, an organized production of medical treatments has been born! * The Past have found old mines deep within the Shintouite Mountains of the Hurosha Empire. Although looking ancient and unused for at least 200 years, the equipment is still in working order and can be used after minor repairs are done. More shintouite is now available! * The crafty lizardfolk of the Imperial Alydaxian Dominion have discovered something amazing. Better cranes, scaffolding, working force, etc. have been being researched for quite a while now, and a breakthrough is at hand! This new method, dubbed Efficient Building allows for more focused construction. Diplomacy * The Third Grand Ball of Telluris is hosted by the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea * Rumour has it that the administration of the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia has drastically improved * The Moonshroud Festival is hosted, celebrating the history of the Imperium and dedicated to educating the populace and foreign attendees on said history. Faith * The mysterious Night Gate of Tekorva has been completed. * The First Cathedral to Laiks Riqis has finally been completed in Halja Military * Civil war rages in the Salterri Imperium! Guilderene Warships set sail in an attempt to intervene, however are successfully blocked at the Grand Canal Terror! * Someone has attempted to blow up the Triumvirate Senate with smuggled blackpowder explosives! The main suspect for the masterminding of this act is a former general from Aloren, discharged shortly after the formal end of the Ignato Empire. The body of one of the perpetrators was found near the blast radius, next to a message he scrawled on the floor in his own blood as garbled as an Islander’s tongue: vive pyri qaganate. ---- 436-440 Curiosity * It is said the Aeromancers of Tar have officially begun offering their services to foreign nations. * The Triumvirate's increased funding and research at the Enclave in Aloren pays off when the "Mtambuzi" create a highly complex but detailed system of mathematics for the study of change they call "Calculus" The system has been proven to work wonders in answering the paradoxes proposed by the division of zero or the summing of infinitely many numbers and it has found a distinct use in the matter of calculation regarding space, time, and motion notably in regards to manipulating the Anga Linguine through the use of Osuro or Fruxt. * A breakthrough is made in Hrathan and Tuor in controlling Hai Vyuma. Due to this breakthrough, the Triumvirate fund the expansion of mining operations in Hrathan-Tuor to increase production of Hai Vyuma. * The new road systems of Calorum finally open! It is said all roads lead to Umrich Diplomacy * The Raaneki Games have gone global. The First Tellurian Games is hosted! * The Ferans become a vassal state of the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia to free some time and space for their scientific endeavours and for ease of interaction with the outside world * The Huroshan Empire has successfully claimed suzerainty over the former Kingdom of the Burning Mountains! * The Kingdom of Calorum has successfully laid claim to the Pryonic Kingdom! * The Kingdom of Mularuhm meets with success reoccupying its former colony of Galardoth! Military * The Priory of Ascension declare Mularuhm traitors and declare war for their twice betrayal, for breaking their promises of friendship and trade by failing to send the promised goods and moreover for attacking the Priory unprovoked. * The Order of the Cleansing Cold is founded in the Glazfelli Hegemony. When at work (and not incognito), these frightening figures don their deep blue robes and their Tiger masks carved from True Ice, allowing for easier conversions within the Hegemony. * On the other side of the Straits of Diyu, the Salterri navy intercepts the Alydaxian ferry bringing reinforcements to Salteire. They successfully harry the Alydaxian ships away from their intended destination back towards the Alydaxis coast and engage them. All the Alydaxian ships are sunk. * General Jiao'ao continues his march into Priory territory. Due to the sinking of the Alydaxian fleet, the Priory's allies are unable to send reinforcements. In the absence of both Tailong and the Prime Minister, Irvest Ethmorl is petitioned by senior Imperial officials to take command of their army and agrees, but on arrival finds the Salterri generals will not listen to him! Despite this fiasco, it is a narrow victory for the Heartlands and their Carmine allies, who succeed in driving through the defenders' lines and capturing Anaphorica. * The army of Palas Caercia continues its invasion of Campestrus Pratum, opposed by the army of the Priory under Matriarch Militae. In a close-fought battle, the army of the Priory is narrowly defeated, with the Caercians seizing control of the region. * A combined army from Gunung, Ashenia and the Hurosha Empire meets the invaders of Intepueh in battle. The attackers' leader succeeds in forcing the defenders to fight him on an ice field where his troops' experience shows through against the bewildered defenders, who nevertheless manage to force the attackers to retreat. Terror! * The Second International Council in Propinlonge has been attacked by a man calling himself Ridovo, and several delegates have been killed! Ridovo was eventually killed, apparently by Zuida Rongyao, who himself perished in the act. * The Ashenian explorers underneath Ashenia did not return. One of them was later found welded to a cavern wall while still in his armor. * The brave sailors of Pavonia sail the salty seas in search of the mysterious creatures. Dark shadows of huge size have been reported through the fog. The sailors mustered their courage to press onwards and tell they have seen a dark looming figure the size of a small mountain—so they say—with a huge, bald, slimy head and clawed hands hanging from its face. Its many-mouthed breath smelled of death and its eyeless gaze made the fog feel heavy and colder than ice. It then sunk beneath the waves again, but the portents of doom have been clear... it will return. * The city-states north-west of Ri Chugang are in peril! The Greatest Kingdom of Zuiguo has sent a mighty legion to attack it in an attempt of conquest! The city-states are capable of fielding only a scant few soldiers, and thus have sent couriers to Ri Chugang to plead for their aid, offering to join their nation if the attackers are repelled and capitalizing on the fact that the invaders aren't Ascensionists (disregarding the fact that only one of the city-states has some Ascensionists itself). They reveal they have a secret weapon: a type of steel, cordless ballista that shoots faster than lightning! * In Tzalteclan a child with white eyes has been born to a slave girl! The young boy seems otherwise healthy. His mother has named him Xochiconetl and attempted to keep him a secret. ---- 441-445 Curiosity * The Hurosha Empire finish creating something called a 'Gouhou Engine'; a variant of Steam Engines. New hovercrafts of Huroshan design boast these fancy new engines * At long last, the Encyclopaedia Ashenica is complete. All the knowledge of the Ashenites in science, philosophy, law, history, theology, mythology, geography, linguistics and numerous other topics condensed into one hundred and seventeen volumes. A hand written copy is placed into the Library of the Rotan Palace and the printing houses work over time to distribute copies in thirteen different languages * The citizens of the Imperial Alydaxian Dominion complete the most extravagant palace built in recent history, and in record time too! * After decades of searching, the legendary veins of adamant within the Skywall are located. Immediately, mining operations swing into full gear, and the goblin who uncovered the veins soon becomes probably the wealthiest non-noble in Pavonia * The strange underwater beings known as the Nix discover an abundance of strange bio luminescent coral * With the advent of advanced mathematics and the increasing need throughout Telluris for trained professionals and experts in the field of construction the architecture schools of Woodwind see an increase in funding and students Diplomacy * The coronation of the Qzarina Li Tianshi and the 17th nameday of Li Tianshi, Li Fengbao Jarrow and Li Huanle Jarrow is held in 442. To celebrate this occasion, most powers of the known world were invited to attend * Galardoth and Asterith rejoin the great Mularuhm Kingdom alongside The Riderock whose lands pledge themselves to the Mularuhm High King as well. Mularuhm once again stands tall as a growing underground colonial power * AQUA successfully completes the integration of the mysterious Bloomenwald Isles to their nation. It is rumoured the humans of these isles have rather peculiar practices * The Huroshan Empire swells once more in size, taking the Faedas Freehold under their wing as a Lesser Vassal. Wave and Valineth sign the charters at the Coronation of the Qzarina under the watchful eyes of their daughters * The Kingdom of the Burning Mountains is no more, officially dissolved by their new liege, the Hurosha Empire * Li Tailong's, Zuida Rongyao's, Queen Amalia Noth's and Lord Protector Cassius Caercia's project to create a unified Codex of Law is finalised and modernised, utilizing minor amendments suggested by foreign law codes, which had themselves been inspired by the Codex of Law. * With the unrest in Ashenia the King orders a new festival, the Festival of Lights, to be held. While he cannot bring physical magic to his people, it is nevertheless within his power to make an otherwise dull week magical. Coloured lanterns filled with light crystals are set up across the major cities of Ashenia and dancers, musicians and performers take to the street as night markets are set up * The Lord Chancellor Irvest Ethmorl's discussions with the Fanatics of Genivana and the Chancellor of Genivana leads to the peaceful deescalation of the situation and the withdrawal of the fanatics from the sites of worship, however their presence remains though significantly subdued in fervor * Minotron finally regains its former name. The remnants of Priory occupation are removed and the Minotines are recognised once more as proper Imperial citizens Faith * The Path, the religion of the land of Promise, makes rapid progress throughout the lands of the Grand Duchy of Pavonia * The religion known as 'circle paganism' to the majority of the civilised world is formalised, Niskans decide to keep the name, finding it somewhat amusing. Officially 'circle paganism' is known as 'Kartina Zhizni' Military * The Ashenians march to war once again, this time to bring Intepeuh under grander banners! * Despite heavy losses, the Greatest Kingdom of Zuigo continues the assault on the City States north of Ru Chugang (note - copy pasta name), believing their capture of the Guilderene Doge spells doom for the defending forces. This proved not to be the case, however the Zuiguo manage once again to capture the Guilderine Doge. Word is sent to Guilder that now they hold both Guilderenes ransom. * The Bordeusi Concordat, the activities of the Blazing Militants in years prior still kept in mind, bring a force of 7,000 soldiers to scatter the fanatics who cry allegiance to Ridovo the Mad. The leaderless fanatics scatter before the might of the Bordeusi Army and the scourge are driven out or killed completely. * The Tzaltec will not tolerate the blasphemies spewed by the Cult of Ridovo. The Unmarked make it their duty to eliminate the seditious cult 'Jaaku Na' before it can spread further. Terror! * Word spreads in Kasumor that an artifact was stolen from the Academy of Culture and Prowess: an ancient brick of shintouite that used to be the foundation of an ancient palace! * The Triumvirate investigation into the Hai Vyuma deaths reveals that they were not acts of murder perpetrated by a criminal but the actions of the Hai Vyuma itself! The liquid metal seemed to have been attracted to the mental activity of its eventual victims and in an attempt to reach the source of their attraction had entered the victims' nose and throat and suffocated them * The Ashenian expedition seeking the meaning of GERR explore the caves under Ashenia thoroughly and for a time it seems they are searching fruitlessly, but just as the expedition was preparing to return to the surface they heard a deep rumble and followed it to its source. The expedition found a massive cave, GERR carved into the walls by a variety of hands and in a variety of languages, some with arrows pointing towards the center of the cave where an immense pit, deeper and darker than any seen before, yawned open as if to the core of Telluris ---- 446-450 Curiosity * The Civil Engineers of Woodwind venture through the Triumviral Provinces to assess the infrastructure and general state of the cities and the buildings within them making a profile of their observations and sending out architects to shore up any issues found. * Even with the barest of bones assembled the Kobolds of K'Braashriix have already begun classes and begun to produce talented musicians of every stripe. These new specialists have ventured out into the Triumvirate and beyond offering their services to those who would hire them. * Holders of agricultural land in the foothills of Kyaralath turn their attention to a new crop that should make better use of the slopes. The leaves of the new crop produce a very satisfactory beverage when boiled in water and it begins to gain popularity. * Niskovian scholars assist Fera with the organisation of a group of wandering Fræ Talzjands of the Fræ Throthjans, thus completing the establisment of the wandering professors * The Capital City of Rylineene in Selyra is completed. The city lies at the feet of the collasus that towers over its waters. It is a naval port the likes the empire has never seen. It is fortified, and outfitted with the standing armies within Selyra, the Rhino calvarymen patrolling the lands around it. Diplomacy * The Caercian Consortium officially forms, consisting of Palas Caercia, Sterkelv, Wyrmar, and Minotron with Palas Caercia as the capital * The Kingdom of the Silver Moon is formed of the regions of Indica, Malkavan, Valterre, and Errelosse. The capital is based in Valterre. * Frios and Promise complete their integration into the Grand Ducy of Pavonia! * The Land of the Last Clockwork Waltz pledges itself to Fera! * Ascalaine under Lacertia is completely colonized by the Kingdom of Ashenia * Triumph under Requiem is claimed by the Kingdom of Serendel * The Glazfell capably lands a claim on the Holy Kingdom of Sycia by way of acting as nominator for High Priestesshood as a representative of the largest body of Yphinne adherents outside Sycia. The nation, having fallen on hard times since the magically gifted High Priestess Glamora passed on without having trained a designated High Priestess, was struggling with a power vacuum that the priesthood alone was unable to fill. The Glazfell diplomats and religious heads worked to assist the priesthood in making a decision as well as backing their candidate against any resistance by the populace. The young girl Ymina, a Sycian, is installed as High Priestess and she holds a public ceremony pledging vassalage of the Kingdom of Sycia to the Glazfell Hegemony. Military * The Caercian Consortium continues its campaign in the land now recognized to be Bjurnja, the King of the small nation attempts again to resist Caercian conquest, having raised a militia and bringing them about to defend the capital from the invaders. * The Carmine forces in Tuhiland are taken by surprise when a warband of 8,000 men appears suddenly from the south of their camp. The few refugees who had begun to congregate around the Carmine forces fled immediately, their words speaking of "The Kell" but the Carmine Army prepared itself for a fight. * Intepeuh, by way of abandonment by its lord and liege is taken over by the Kingdom of Ashenia. This marks the complete dissolution of the last remaining free state of the Kingdom of the Burning Mountains. The dynasty out of Gunung is no more. Terror! * The Glazfell investigations into the ice wall reveal some strange phenomena. Firstly, it appears the cracks appear to have originated from the top of the wall as they grow wider as one goes up the wall. Secondly, the Drugaudi scientists explain the cracks are stress cracks as would appear if something heavy had fallen onto or sat on the top of the wall. Following up on these discoveries the investigators took a zeppelin to the top of the wall, managing to reach it thanks to the recent advances in ultralight materials, however despite their success they were unable to find any further clues as to what caused the cracks to appear in the first place and they return to the Glazfell proper confounded. * The world of Telluris expands again! Rising from the depths of the Carmine Sea the Nix people awaken and begin to make themselves known to the greater world! * The investigators out of Ashenia searching for an explanation of GERR find one, though they may yet come to regret it. The GERR carvings found around in the cavern under Ashenia housing the massive hole when returned to were gone. In fact, the entirety of that portion of the cave was gone with no sign of a cave in or other natural occurrence to explain it. The investigators were baffled, their maps had been highly detailed and one does not lose a a bottomless pit. They searched for any signs as to explain what had happened and one of the Astrologers discovered a new GERR-->, this time with an arrow pointing north. The investigators eagerly followed it, finding more and more signs with arrows leading them further and further north. They traveled through the caves for weeks crossing from under Ashenia into the dangerous unknown under Sulvan's Fury from which the Balefrog had risen. The investigators continued to find GERR--> signs however and continued to follow them. Eventually they came upon a great cavern, eerily similar if not the same as the one they had discovered under Ashenia. * The team had been preparing to set up to better prepare for a full study of the room when out of the pit in the center of the room an unearthly wail pierced the air. Slowly rising out of the pit was a blackened statue, whether burnt or made of some black mineral was unclear. What it depicted though was clear, a lifesize statue of a dwarf, though the features were twisted and demonic in nature with horns curling out from the forehead and scales in the place of skin. It stood on a disk of granite in which the name "Gerriock" was carved. The statue hung there above the pit for, according to the various accounts, approximately thirty seconds before plunging back down into the pit. A few of the more eager researchers raced to look down and see where the statue descended to, but as they did so they were greeted instead by hundreds of faceless creatures made of stone, crawling their way out of the pit. The expedition at this point fled, abandoning the project and returning to Ashenia. This story has been corroborated by all the relevant party members who escaped the caverns, though what it means is as mysterious as the region beneath Sulvan's Fury. * The Huroshan investigation into the missing brick of the ancient palace turns up a small band of criminals. Apparently they had stolen the brick with the plan to attempt and sell it back to the the Academy through a fence and live like kings after their big payday. Their being caught may put a damper on that... ---- 451-455 Curiosity * Farming has become rather popular among some of the Haljans of the LLC. While the Traditionalist Haljans look down upon this new trend, all Ferans must agree the side effect of much larger quantities of Select Plants now available is fantastic * The hardworking minds at Enclave in conjunction with the musicians at the Opera House have combined their talents to create a new technology, The Shrieking Crossbow. For the past few years Enclave and Asnaoga researchers have worked to create a more efficient bow, one that can be used more simply without years of training in bowmanship. Meanwhile, the musicians at the Opera House have worked to better understand the properties of the Wurmsxupp, or "Dragon Scales" of K'braasrhiix. Their recent experimentation with the Black Scales caught the ear of the crossbow developers who found the shrieking and screaming Black Scales, when used as arrowheads added an impressive quality to the bolts of the crossbow enhancing the intimidation as well as serving to disrupt an enemy combatant's concentration. Diplomacy * The Kingdom of the Carmine Sea host the Second Tellurian Games in Farridon * For ease of administration the official administrative capital of Faedas is moved to Tekorva, though the Throne of Thorns in the Ice Palace in the Heartwaste remains the symbolic capital. * To celebrate the rise of Good Tyrant Oluska, New Crima hosts the Cree Providence Day celebration to which all rulers of Telluris are invited * The Mularuhm dwarves have regained their former ascendancy in the subterranean south, and have founded the Great Kingdom of Mularuhm! Military * The Orcish natives of the far East had been driven back by King Khyne during their invasion of Haiwaste nearly 30 years ago, and refused his offer of Patronage a decade after that. King Ghalle leads Glazfell's army over the border for a traditional invasion, though at least one Advisor has pointed out that the Orcs from Grmanhil practice dueling to resolve disputes and it is possible that the Warchief may accept a relatively bloodless challenge if the alternative is a hopeless war. General Caris immediately volunteered, but such an operation would rely on the Orcs accepting such a thing. * The Titan is complete! Details emerge from the construction of the head, torso and body. The Titan does not have a back! One side depicts Emperor Girard, facing North, looking proudly toward the empire he had forged in his efforts. His face depicts determination, and calmness. The other side of the head has the face of Aldric the Great, facing South, looking upon the Kingdom he left behind. His face a mask of cool, the one that is so common among the Serendels, but there seems to be a hint of sadness, or perhaps anger, in his eyes. The arms of the Titan fall to its sides, looking welcoming from one side, and pose silent challenge on the other. Perhaps the faces change the feel of the statue depending on which side you approach. Talk of a celebration of the completed work roars through the kingdom. * The Sovereign Principality of Niskovia defends Valeriya against attackers emerging from one of their newly-discovered regions. It is a narrow victory for the Niskans, with 1,000 of their troops left dead on the field along with a similar number of the invaders. Terror! * In the seas south of Propinlonge, the Kingdom of Novrania has announced itself to the world! * In the north, an old power stirs itself, as the Tyranny of New Crima extricates itself from vassalage and stands as a free state once more. * A huge explosion was seen in the north of Zargrim, decimating an old fortress and a nearby town in the process. It was expected to be a fanatic hideout, but that could not be verified, as the evidence wiped away all traces. Locals claim it to be the wrath of the One who Guards Fire. * There has been a wave of temple desecrations in Pryonia! Many temples of the Lord of Fire have been defaced or worse, with some painted slogans decrying the evil fire devil. * In Genivana, Ridovo fanatics take hold of important resources in the regions, making them unavailable for trade untill they've been dealt with. In Genivana, the Vegetable resource is blocked until the fanatics are dealt with. ---- 456-460 Curiosity * The breeding process of horses in UN lands has proven profitable! As if by some magic, the cross-breeding of the one-winged horses not only produced some two-winged offspring, but horned offspring as well. Either Ashenia OR Crima may change its Horses resource to either Pegasi OR Unicorns. Diplomacy * The great Fae Empire is finally reborn, the Hurosha Empire regains its Empire status * Faedas, in order to better facilitate communication and cooperation between The Heartwaste Holds and Sanctuary forms into a real and more physical administration governmental entity based out of Tekorva. * A small gathering is held in the Broken Enclave intending to speak more with the Spriggans of Tepeti but sending out courtesy invitations to the Nix, Sangleans, and Carmine. The Kingdom of the Isles as it's colloquially referred to has signed a document of vassalage to the Kingdom Carmine * In the midst of a succession conflict, the influence of the Salterri Qzare begins to be felt in Ri Chugang. After a few well-chosen gifts and subtle propaganda, the kingdom finally returns to the True Imperium. * Despite some lingering resentment over a civil war that is far from forgotten, the Priory remains at heart Salterri. As such, the preliminary efforts to return it to the fold are wildly successful. Faith * The principles of Jaaku Na have been found to be a threat against the sovereignty and prosperity of the Kingdom of Ashenia and an affront to our traditions and law. From this moment forward, the practice and teaching of Jaaku Na shall be considered illegal within the borders of the Kingdom of Ashenia. * Requiem of the Empire of Dawn reinstates Ramhsa as its main religion, priests from Triumph spreading the faith. Military * The Guardians of the Ancients are reformed in the Hurosha Empire to keep the knowledge found by them secret. This entails lots of militairy presence and Shintouite vaults, for the information created inside the Empire must stay safe. Terror! * In the far east, the nation of Planinfrag is formed from the disparate human tribes competing with the orcish hordes for dominance over region 108. * In recognition of their assistance against the Greatest Kingdom of Zuigo, the western city-states pledge themselves to Ri Chugang despite the chaos gripping the nation. * An old man has been spotted in Sympolumou, clad in a heavy cloak and only one arm. Wherever he goes, death seems to follow, the areas seeing a sudden and frightening rise in suicides. Witnesses say he comes into a village, seemingly "healing" a few of the wounded inhabitants. After he leaves, disaster follows. Also, it is reported that he never said a single word. * A shaman in Domhan Abhaile, having gone out into the woods to live his hermitage before returning came back within two days of departing filled with fear. He reports a great scaled creature lurking within the woods whom he saw breath a gout of flame that would have burned down the entire forest if not for the heavy rains accompanying the creature's appearance. The shaman seems quite shaken by the ordeal. * A formidable army of faceless stone creatures come pouring into Sulvan's Fury from below! They are said to be running over towns like some cruel wave of relentless stone, crushing them into rubble and pulverizing men, women, and children who get left behind. A few survivors who circled back to try and recover their lost belongings found their village and its late inhabitants had been fused into some great sculpture composed of stone, wood, and carnage that resembled some twisted and demonic dwarf. No one yet knows what this all means or how it can be stopped. * Vapeema Argulus of Kelldria leads a great army into Tuhiland to capture it from Carmine. The war leader whose breastplate of Orichalcum glistens brightly in the sun calls for the head of the Defier of the Dark, that he might show the insolent whelps of Tuhiland and Carmine the power of the Kell. They strike the Carmine expeditionary force, inflicting grave casualties but reducing their numbers to nine thousand. * Ashenia's investigation into GERR and Gerriock reveals that there was once a great Sulvan sculptor named Gerriock who over 100 years ago ventured into Sulvan's Deep for reasons kept largely private. His records which were kept by his family indicated he was searching for a block of mythic 'Abystone', a mythical type of stone on which very little has been written, from which to sculpt his greatest creation. When he never returned and following the Balefrog's path of terror it was presumed he had been killed. The Astrologers who investigated the matter however wonder if this might be an assumption made in error and question if perhaps the sculptor did in fact find his 'Abystone'... * The iconoclasm in Pryonia has moved into Gunung! The Temple of Fire's Birth is among the victims: the damage is minimal, but the defacement has outraged many worshippers. Notices have begun appearing across the region, calling on the people to throw off the oppression of the Fire Devil and achieve their own glorious fulfilment. It concludes: 'Cast down the heretics and blasphemers who have so long held your people in thrall! Shun the Fire Devil's priests and the fools who claim to speak for him! Rise up and take what is yours!' ---- 461-465 Curiosity * Heavy demand for Stone across the East has opened many new markets, but the demand has quickly outstripped the supply! Seeing an opportunity for huge profits, a merchant from Volfsdin invested heavily in starting up a new quarry in Frosskov! Almost immediately, local authorities started buying up supplies of stone both for use in modern waste disposal and to export to other regions in need of raw material. * Wayve began to sweat. This couldn't be.... true .... right? Even the most valiant of Sage-Priest had not discovered the secret, dismissing it as a mere legend. ''A technique known as 'Ancient Alchemy' resurfaces in the Hurosha Empire * The ever crafty people of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea have developed harnesses allowing harpies to function as frontline aerial troops * Havoc is caused at the Caercian Coronation by a new Guilderene technology known as 'Mechanically Engineered Combat Knight Frames' or MECK Frames for short. * 'Professionals' known as "Riders" in The Riderock emerge to offer their services to the world. The Riders are adventurous ne'er do-wells willing to take on any job for the Kingdom of Mularuhm or anyone willing to pay their price '''Diplomacy' * An Inheritence and Coronation ceremony is held in Caercia. * AQUA and Celero begin to attempt to become a Federation * The Imperial Alydaxan Dominion has finally formally pledged vassalage to the Kingdom of the Silver Moon. * The leaders of Raaneka have shaken off their wine-induced torpor and begun to re-engage with the world. They take possession of the region of Grmanhil from the Kingdom of Serendel! Military * Whether they have lost the ability or just the will to fight, the inhabitants of the North put up no further organised resistance to the Niskan troops. The army establishes itself in all corners of the region, formally annexing it under the flag of the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia. * The Kingdom of the Silver Moon continues to press the attack on Dong Nam Dosi. Wang Pak Choi finally deploys his army in force, meeting them with his legion. Perhaps he would have been wiser to have continued his previous strategy, for the battle is a disaster for Zuiguo. Outnumbered nearly two to one and thoroughly outmatched, the Zuiguo army is slaughtered nearly to a man. Wang Pak Choi is discovered alive beneath a heap of his dead bodyguards by looters some hours later, and taken prisoner. The Bordeusi troops barely slow their march, seizing the now undefended fortresses and raising the banner of the Kingdom of the Silver Moon across the region. Terror! * Terror! Crime! Horror! The vaults of Gunung have been raided but worse than that fact alone is there was only one item stolen, Sun Quencher, the blade used by the assassin Thamiel to slay the Blazing Avatar Yosi Cedro at the First World's Fair in year 358! What the thief plans to do with this wicked relic is unknown, whether a plot against the current Avatar, a search for fortune from the proceeds, or simply a test of skill for the thief is unclear but all who follow the Lord of Fire demand action to see the thief found and brought to justice and, of course, to see the sword returned! * The coronation of the Caercian king has been attacked by Ridovo, with assistance from Doge Buttercup of Guilder and some prototype Guilder weapons! Many dignitaries are slain, and Ridovo once again escapes at the moment of his defeat. * Qzarina Li Tianshi awakes in the middle of the night to see a blade flashing towards her neck. By pure instinct she manages to pull herself out of the way just in time to avoid a mortal wound. A struggle ensues in which both she and the intruder become entangled in bedsheets and curtains, frustrating the killer's attempt long enough for her guards to arrive. The assassin escapes through the window, leaving the Qzarina with a number of minor injuries, but alive. It is not clear how the would-be killer succeeded in penetrating her bedchamber. * The combined forces of Sympolemou and Tzalteclan, with assistance from Glazfelli officers, manage to hunt down Ridovo in the wilds of Sympolemou. When cornered, however, a black cloud eminates from him, devouring the first few lines of soldiers. After a brief but violent and confusing struggle, the combined might of Duke Ironfang and the Unmarked is enough to take the madman down, but not before he could inflict some terrible damage. He falls to the ground, uttering a last word before his death. "Worth...." Ridovo is slain ---- 466-470 Curiosity * By carefully-breeding the right animals on the right regimen of drugs and imprinting them on the right people, cooperation between Sympol Doctors and Drugaudan Scholars has led to domestication of the the terrible Monster Rats of Sympolemou! Now no longer quite so terrible but still less than suitable for a typical household, these monsters are put to use as hunters, scouts, and beasts of war! These creatures inspire fear across the battlefield, routing formations and mauling foes to the point where no medicine or prosthetic can save them. * The Sovereign Principality of Niskovia compiles its most recent advances in the Physical Sciences. It is said these advances are far beyond anything anyone of Telluris has ever seen before. * The Merfolk of Borlmyn have harnessed the sea creatures as tamed beasts, allowing them to have Aquatic Military Units! After studying the methods used by the Huroshans with their Giant Insects, and after having with limited success been able to harness the Pistol Shrimp, the Trainers from the Training University in Lyradis assist the Merfolk in finally taming these aquatic creatures. The Pistol shrimp are used as escourts to the Borlmyn submarines, and have the ability to attack via hand signaled commands. Finally, the under sea missions have a safety in support. Near the surface, it seems that some of the merfolk have taken to riding them as mounts... Diplomacy * The Salterri Imperium host the Third Tellurian Games in Haishang Senger, near Mount Grömm. * The lands of the Grand Duchy of Pavonia formally now proclaim themselves the Pavonian Imperium, a Great Kingdom! * The Glazfelli Hegemony extends its reach further eastwards, as its former subject King Rufus of Stolok pledges himself and the Planinfrag as vassal. * A new High Priestess has been chosen in Sycia, bringing hopes that it will be returned to its former glory! * The Kingdom of Novrania has become part of the Ancestral Quill Unification Alliance! Military * The free knights are the defenders of the common people. Now that the war is finished, it is necessary to heal the wounds of war. Commelina orders the knights to return home and rebuild. Defenders of justice and peace, their services are the moral strength of the cities. With their administration, she hopes the free cities can prosper. * The army of Ashenia, now reinforced by their allies from the Kingdom of the Silver Moon, clashes once again with the stone men in Sulvan's Fury. Having learned from their previous encounters, this time their defence is much more successful, and the attackers are completely destroyed. * The Gunung army, enraged by the crimes of the Ascensionists against the temples of the Lord of Fire, descends upon the militants and completely wipes them out. By the time the battle is done, it is said not an Ascensionst remains in the region. * Glazfell marches to the aid of its new vassal in the Planinfrag, seeking to clear the orcs finally from the land. Surprised by the sudden incursion of fresh troops, the orcs are completely, and predictably, overwhelmed, barely even presenting an obstacle to the Glazfelli army. The orcs are wiped out. Glazfell and the Planinfrag suffer negligible losses. * The army of Hurosha marches into the polar region west of Tletica. The warriors of Syvine, those who assaulted Intepeuh in years prior, make another appearance at the arrival of the Huroshans but this time in what seems to be full force. A formidable army with iron tipped spears and ships capable of sailing across the ice fields surround the Huroshan expeditionary force and work to bring them down. As in their previous battle, the Huroshans are taken aback by the skill of the attackers, who lure them onto the ice fields where they can deploy their boats. The Huroshans are narrowly defeated. Terror! * After months of searching, Huroshan investigators into the theft of Sun Quencher are led to the Black Woods where the thieves, strange ritual obsessed cultists believed to be a perverted offshoot branch of Jaaku Na taking influence from the Doctrine of the Frost and recovered texts of the Order of True Flame, are suspected to be hiding out. * Deep within the Black the investigators find their suspected thieves and cultists, but more than that they rediscover the legendary Ice Heart, rumoured to have been discovered long ago by independent Pryonia but having dissolved into legend. Unfortunately for the investigators they arrive only just in time to witness the cultists plunge the cursed sword into the Ice Heart! * A blizzard is said to have been unleashed by the frozen dying heart in Pryonia and though the investigators were able to dispatch the cultists the damage had already been done. A freezing chill sweeps through Pryonia and does not dissipate as Spring returns, if anything the region growing colder and it seems to be spreading to Pryonia's neighbors with each winter season. Crops wilt to barely self sustaining levels and the people cry that if this trend continues there will be no ground left unfrozen to grow in and become discontent. * Dong Nam Dosi, unstabilized and given little oversight as a vassal rather than direct subject to the Kingdom of the Silver Moon, has broken out in rebellion! Their independence as a nation is re-asserted and they prepare to defend themselves from the Silver Moon despots! A letter reaches out to the Ash Kingdom of Maur requesting assistance in driving out the Bordeusi in exchange for aiding the Ash Kingdom in the conquest of Nezett Karn * A blizzard is said to have been unleashed by the frozen dying heart in Pryonia and though the investigators were able to dispatch the cultists the damage had already been done. A freezing chill sweeps through Pryonia and does not dissipate as Spring returns, if anything the region growing colder and it seems to be spreading to Pryonia's neighbors with each winter season. Crops wilt to barely self sustaining levels and the people cry that if this trend continues there will be no ground left unfrozen to grow in and become discontent. * Murder! The Blazing Avatar is dead! Nissa Rodilsignya, daughter of the Woman of Shlyuz, lies dead and bleeding on the steps of the Blazing Temple of Calorum, stabbed thirteen times! Eye witnesses claim the killer attempted to sever her head, but was shot at by archers and fled, disappearing immediately after. * Someone has opened the Bloodfire springs and set them on fire! Thousands of people in the Heartwaste have died from the resulting fires and tremors. Twice as many in Eyrecradia have died from falling rocks and burning Bloodfire leaking down. Investigators have noted that some people working at the single operative Bloodfire spring have disappeared, along with a lot of gold and all their belongings. It is presumed they have taken a lot of Bloodfire with them, but it is unknown where to. * Assassination! The governor of Propinlonge has been killed! Poison has been found in their last dinner. Oh, if only they hadn’t eaten the roast duck. * The Hai Vyuma found in Hrathan-Tuor seems to be acting overly sensitive to people's thoughts. They have begun to literally invade people's heads! Several people have been found suffocated, others with overflowing ears or molten eyes. Those who've come away with their lives initially have succumbed to the poisonous nature of the metal. * Word spreads in Raaneka that one of the champions' statues was stolen from the Kindred Stadium! * Mysterious rumours filter in from drunks and hunters living in the Bordeusi woods near the border with Crima. Horses with the bodies and arms of men and women stalk the woods! They supposedly carry bows, devour the flesh of men, and kidnap both mares and human women! ---- 471-475 Curiosity * In a breakthrough, the people of Promise have discovered how to successfully hatch Ice Dragons, introducing them as an exportable resource in that region. * Lots of Driftwood got caught the reefs of Cuan. This wood is being harnassed by the inhabitants of Cuan for housing and trade. Diplomacy * The Faedas Freehold declares itself an independent realm from the Hurosha Empire as led by Emperor Wayve Earthguard and raise militia among the holds to throw out unwelcome representatives of Hurosha * Cas-Teire is transferred by mutual agreement from the administration of the Caercian Consortium to the hands of the New Cree Tyranny! * The King travels to Misakand in Hazaria to meet with the protesters. With the help of local tribal leaders he manages to convince them that there is no need for war as Hurosha has backed down. * AQUA and the Kingdom of Celero sign the Greater Charter with the Salterri Imperium, thus becoming a vassal. * The Yong Prefecture composed of Nan Hai Nian and Dong Bu Dosi pledge themselves to the Kingdom of Celero with the blessing of their current liege-lord, the Caercian Consortium! * AQUA, in addition to its recent acquisition of Novrania takes on Galomyr and sees the return of the Sea of Glass to its administration with the blessing of the Kingdom of Celero! * The Glazfelli Hegemony has attained Empire status! Faith * The first blessing bestowed upon the mashahidi of Radurja is the power to look through the anga lingine and see the world as the gods do * Arthus Divinorum prays to the Lord of Fire and asks him to burn down the Icy hearth in Prionia. They have suffered enough and need the help of their Lord. * Pegasi are declared a sacred animal in Sycia Military * The remaining militants in Pryonia are met by the army of Faedas who seek to aid their former fellow vassal within the Huroshan Empire. The militants are defeated by the Faedas army but not without inflicting losses on the foreign army. At last, Pryonia is free of the militants that plagued it. * The remaining militants in Calorum are met by the combined armies of Calorum and Carmine. Met with a far more prepared and well equipped force the militants buckle beneath the onslaught of the Burning Legion and the entire militant army destroyed. Calorum suffers casualties of its own but most of these are attributed to religious fervor rather than to the enemy. Fydias Jarrow is captured and presented to the Carmine commander and High Priest Arthus Divonorum. * The Jomani conquest of its neighbour goes unopposed and the region falls under administration of the vassal state. * The KSM conquest of the region beneath Bordeux is unopposed and the region falls under KSM control. * The Alzerite conquest of The Ash Kingdom of Maur again goes unopposed and the Alzerite forces under the Grand Minister seize the capital and force the Dragon Queen into exile within her own lands. A good portion of the army who had been awaiting orders to continue the invasion of Alzeroth that never came defect to the Grand Minister awed by his tactical ability and frustrated at the lack of direction from their Queen. The remaining army who had remained in the region proclaim their continued loyalty to the Dragon Queen and seek to find their sovereign to pledge their support. Terror! * Sycian investigators, seeking to uncover the truth behind the Ice Heart and any connection it might have to Yphinne journey to Pryonia to the site of the strange phenomenon. Upon arrival the mystics observe that the Heart is no longer beating and the Cursed Sword Sun Quencher appears to be immovably wedged into the Ice Heart. No attempts to remove it were met with success. Further observation revealed that from the wound left by the sword a thick blue liquid dripped slowly out and when touched brought one's skin to near instant frostbite. The mystics had only just begun to test the liquid leaking from the apparently deceased heart when Arthus Divonorum and his priests arrived. * Though the High Priest and his accompaniment did not interrupt the Sycian investigation their prayers around the Ice Heart seemed to agitate the Heart and after an hour of prayer a heat wave began to roll in from the circle of Calorum priests, the icy liquid evaporating from the edges until the wave reached the heart and the last vestiges of icy blue abandoned the strange aberration and after the heat of the miraculous prayer dissipated the Ice Heart was as black glass, though still Sun Quencher remained stuck within. The High Priest soon departed to prepare the Burning Legion for battle with the militants and the Sycian Mystics sent a missive to Sycia to inform the High Priestess of the happenings. * The replacement of the guards originally assigned to guard against Hai Vyuma escaping and the tightening of controls regarding it's recent shipping to outside territories appears at first to solve the problem as no further deaths are reported for over a year. However another death occurs, again with tell-tale signs of "Silver Lung", as the mode of strangulation from uncontrolled Hai Vyuma has come to be known. Investigations into watch officers indicate none of them were lax in their duties although a recent recruit is said to have failed to report for duty and to have disappeared. Despite officials' best efforts to keep things quiet word gets out that the primary suspected cause of the most recent death if not the previous deaths as well, is murder. * At the southern border of Bordeux: After sending a number of scouts into the forest, whinnying can be heard from a distance. After rushing after the sound, the scouts encounter a campful of Khater bandits and their horses! They look ragged, like they've been on the run for days, but put up a fight nonetheless! After a short but bloody battle, the bandits are slain to a man, and the horses are largely reclaimed except for the ones that bolted off into the woods. Hurrah! * Glazfelli explorers again breach upon the Great Ice Wall to discover its secrets. For months the Frosten explorers spend their days mapping the crevasses and cracks amidst the Ice Wall which grow wider and more navigable at higher altitudes, to such an extent that the scholars postulate settlements could be established within them. This theory being partially applied by the camps set up by researchers within the Ice Caverns of the Wall. Though having made forward progress the reports indicate only a few teams have made it to the far side of the Wall but none have yet discovered an opening on the other side. * Something shocking occurs after a few months of delving and investigation that causes work to stop and a report is dispatched to the Glazfell for further review. According to the report two creatures, described as being akin to the lions of Jarrland but with 6 legs and the faces of men, rocketed over the Ice Wall encased in a ball of ice and crashed into the grounds near their encampment shattering the ice and freeing the creatures. The detachment of Tuhat were prepared to defend the research team but the creatures spoke, announcing themselves as the Shahidi Mkuu and Shahidi Grant and requesting audience with King Khyne or his successor as soon as possible. The report indicates the creatures have not taken any aggressive actions and the research team is waiting on further orders while they hold the creatures at the site. * The Stars are Right! So says the Observatory at the University of Severikand, anyway. Sure enough, Ashenia experiences a bumper crop the next year and birthrates skyrocket! * A meteor strikes in Cas-Teire with a resounding "Creeeeeeeee!" * Sure, people die in a terrible fiery burst, but a few weeks later, thousands of horses begin congregating around the fallen rock! Nobody is quite sure where they came from... Cas-Teire now has an abundance of horses! * Tremors wrack New Crima despite the nation lying nowhere near a fault line! Thanks to recent advancements domiciles stay intact and Cree public officials maintain order, but the question remains, what could be causing these tremors?Category:HistoryCategory:World of Telluris Category:History of Telluris